Defrost
by InheritedMadness
Summary: Kazuya Aoi has trained his entire life, and possesses unprecedented strength as a limiter. But when he meets Satellizer L. Bridget, he faces his most difficult challenge yet. Can he break Satellizer's cold outer shell and befriend her?


**A/N**:Expect Kazuya to be a little OOC, as the circumstances of the story are different from the Manga/Anime.

**Kazuya**

* * *

Kazuya Aoi felt the pressure subside as the last of the three dummy Nova collapsed under the immense power of his freezing effect. Thanks to his Stigma body, his freezing was ten times as strong as the most powerful Limiters in the world. With it, he could literally crush a Nova's core under its own weight in under a minute. No other Limiter could even dream of wielding such power.

"Too easy," Kazuya muttered as he exited the arena. Robert Alheimer looked down at his watch. Fifty seven seconds. Another record. He sighed.

"Don't be so cocky, Kazuya. Real life Novas are much more formidable than these dummies. Even as strong as you are, you cannot afford to underestimate your opponent," the middle-aged man followed as Kazuya walked out of the building.

"I know, I know. But don't you have anything stronger than that?"

"Actually...no. We encountered the same problem that caused the problem in the beginning. Using a lighter metal, it possible to create an extremely powerful Nova, maybe stronger than we've seen so far. The problem, though, is that the lighter metal is unable to handle the power output of the core, causing the dummy to explode."

Kazuya frowned. If that was the case, then the only real way that he could fight against stronger Novas was on the real battlefield. The thought had been on his mind for a while. Maybe he would ask sometime. His thought was cut off by a ring from Alheimer's pocket. The American picked the call up, but his eyes widened slightly as he heard the voice on the other end. His voice quickly descended to a hushed whisper.

Kazuya couldn't make out Alheimer's words, and the person on the other end was entirely inaudible, but he could only guess who would deserve so much secrecy. That man was Gengo Aoi. Not only a world famous scientist researching anti-Nova tactics, but also Kazuya's grandfather and the man who directed his training.

Allheimer slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned to face Kazuya. "It was your grandfather. He called to say that you're now enrolled at West Genetics. You leave tomorrow at 10 AM."

Alheimer paused for a moment, as if wanting to add something. Deciding against it, he said goodbye to the boy and left. Kazuya had to wonder what grandfather had said that had made Alheimer act so strangely. Why had Gengo suddenly felt the need to send his grandson, who surely wouldn't benefit at all from the curriculum, to attend the school? Was he trying to get Kazuya to pair up with a Pandora?

* * *

Kazuya took a breath of fresh air as he admired his surroundings. This was West Genetics, a school for Pandoras and Limiters, the men and women who were humankind's only defense against the Nova. The buildings were mostly red brick, but seemed to have some sense of modern style in their design. The courtyard had two flowerbeds reaching the length of the lawn, fringing the walkway on either side. There seemed to be no students right now, which was understandable, since there was still half an hour until lunch. It seemed likable enough to Kazuya. Two girls were there to greet him.

"Welcome to West Genetics! I'm Chiffon Fairchild and this is my friend Ticy Phenyl. We're both Juniors here." A pretty girl with short brown hair said, extending her hand out to Kazuya. The black-haired girl behind her did the same.

"Uh, I'm Kazuya Aoi. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking both their hands.

"Would you like us to show you around the school?"Chiffon asked.

Kazuya shrugged. "Might as well."

"So, you're a freshman, right? Where did you transfer from?" Chiffon questioned while leading him into the main building. Ticey excused herself at this point, saying that she had an important class that she couldn't miss.

"Umm...This is actually my first time at this kind of school."

"Really? Well don't worry, it may seem daunting at first, but it's really nice once you get used to it," Chiffon said cheerfully.

Kazuya was actually somewhat looking forwards to this. He hadn't had many friends when he was growing up. As a matter of fact, he had never had any friends at all, except for his sister. Maybe this was a chance for him to meet some new people. Although he still wasn't sure about a Pandora. It seemed like a big committment to make. But in the end he would be able to finally fight the Nova, and destroy them in Kazuha's memory.

Chiffon led Kazuya around the campus, pointing out all the classrooms for the seperate skills. As they passed the bathrooms, a loud bell rang from the clock tower, signalling the beginning of lunch. Hundreds of Pandoras and Limiters took across the walkways, some making their way to the cafeteria, while other milled about waiting for their friends and partners. They watched as freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors chatted and laughed together. Suddenly a hush went across the entire crowd, which parted to give way for one blonde girl, who walked through the center. Those around whispered and stared at her fearfully.

"She's Satellizer L. Bridget, the number one sophomore, labeled the 'Untouchable Queen'," Chiffon said to Kazuya, who watched curiously. As she spoke, one boy stumbled and almost fell into Satellizer. Fortunately, he caught himself, because she looked like she would have killed him had he stepped into her path.

"Why's everybody so afraid of her?" Kazuya asked, feeling somewhat sorry for the Pandora.

"Can't you tell? She never talks to anyone, and beats up everyone who touches her," The smile vanished from the student council president's face as she said that. Chiffon was serious.

"I don't know..." Kazuya muttered. As the girl turned a corner he got a brief glimpse of her face. She had long blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, and wore half-rimmed glasses. Her face was set in a stiff expression, as if it would crack her face in half if she smiled. Kazuya wondered what was going on behind that mask. He tried to catch another glimpse of her, but she disappeared into the cafeteria, and the throng of people went back into motion.

As Chiffon led him towards their final stop at the Principal's Office in the administration building, he couldn't help his thoughts drifting back to Satellizer.

She had given him a feeling he couldn't get rid of. Somehow, this girl, Satellizer L. Bridget, reminded him of his sister Kazuha. Except Kazuha was dead.

Thanks for reading, and please **R&R!**


End file.
